


Cry Baby

by trianglesarefake



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alphabet, Americanisms, Angst, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Ending, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Bisexual Todoroki Shouto, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Braids, Brutal Murder, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Childhood, Children, Commercials, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunkenness, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminine Todoroki Shouto, Food Poisoning, Food Trucks, Genderbending, Hurt No Comfort, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Todoroki Shouto, Insanity, Inspired by Music, Japan, Japanese, Kidnapping, Killing, Letters, Love, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marijuana, Melanie Martinez References, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Partners, Murder, Music, Musical References, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Poisoning, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sad Ending, Smoking, Songfic, Spelling & Grammar, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Trapped, Trucks, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Western, Young, Young Love, Young Midoriya Izuku, Young Todoroki Shouto, eastern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trianglesarefake/pseuds/trianglesarefake
Summary: A Todoroki-centric story based off of "Cry Baby" by Melanie Martinez.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 1, Cry Baby

Going to school was hard as a cry baby. They pushed you around and laughed at you and mocked you and teased you and just wanted to watch you cry for their own amusement because they were probably sadists of some sort, even though they were all only preschoolers who still sucked on pacifiers, drank from sippy cups, and wore diapers. He could tell what they wanted from him. They were probably making fun of him for the way he was raised in the first place; as a young child who wasn’t as important as the fame and money that the family was gifted with and treated entirely like the daughter they had always wanted because their son was a disappointment who coined the “Cry Baby” nickname in the first place.

Being a cry baby was hard in general. You had to think about what to say so you wouldn't make yourself cry and keep on hoping that whoever you’re talking to doesn’t say something that’ll make you cry, either. As a cry baby, you’re really sensitive, so even thinking about saying the word “emotional” might make you bawl because you don’t know whether it’s an insult or not. Therefore, anyone who’s talked to you enough would know that mentioning most of anything would be off limits. In his case, it was talking about money, family, being rich, being famous, emotions, crying, and many other things that he didn’t even know the word for.

When he cried in class, everything went from a subpar reality to god-awful nightmares. One minute, the whole class is silent and listening to the teacher, and before he knows it, tears are pouring from his eyes where everyone can see because his heart was too big to fit inside his body (at least, that was his mother’s explanation for why he was so emotional).

He was glad he wasn’t named Cry Baby when he was born. Instead, he was born male and given the name Shouto as a legal name, but in order to be raised as a girl, he was called Shoko at home. He was put into dresses and used the girls’ bathroom at school, and he had kept his bi-colored hair grown out so he could wear it in pigtails and braids. Really, it was whatever his mother wanted him to do. She picked out his dresses, socks, and shoes for each day, styled his hair, and always decided what he would eat for lunch and snacks: nothing, so he didn’t ruin his pretty dresses. If he did, his mother would probably smack him and then let his father do the job, as well. So when he got home, he would let his mother get him out of a nice, showy dress and into a cheap one so he could eat and play around. Not much, though: he was a girl everywhere he went and had to stay pretty. Girls didn’t play or eat much. They had to remain dainty.

He had no friends whatsoever. He tried being friends with some “fellow girls” and some actual boys, but the girls thought he was ugly and the boys never wanted to hang out with girls for fear of “cooties”, whatever those actually were. He didn’t know, and frankly, he didn’t want to. Cooties were probably something fake and made up by those boys so they could stay away from him. Honestly, if they were going to tell him blatant lies, he didn’t really want to be friends with them, anyway. So friendless and alone he stayed, even at home where Mom was too concerned about making the family look good for constant picture-taking, Dad was hanging out with different women every evening, and Brother was always smoking pot and getting high in the bedroom when he wasn’t cursing out his “little sister”.

Man, how he hated being a cry baby.


	2. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Track 2, Dollhouse

It was a cold January morning when they did the first photo shoot. He remembered it clearly, despite only being three years old at the time of the whole thing; it was a scary situation for him to have been in, and he was absolutely terrified at the thought of strangers taking pictures of him for even more strangers around the globe to see. At his age, he didn’t understand that the whole thing was probably a set up for Mom and Dad to shine for the public; he just knew that his privacy was being invaded, and he hated it. He felt a doll at this point, and his mother, his father, his brother, and these photographers were all fighting as to who got to play with him every moment of his life. He was living in a terrible and terrifying dollhouse. 

His mother pulled him up onto her lap, still with beautiful braided pigtails (one red and one white) and a very beautiful pink lace dress. His mom had beautiful and strikingly white hair that was soft as silk, and today she had it done up in long braids that had been pulled back into a bun to make it look elaborate and expensive. That’s how the family operated—trick everyone into thinking that they were “richer than thou” when really, they were just rich penny pinchers. His brother was standing in between the two sitting parents, spiky red hair brushed out to look flat and sleek and shiny and amazing. HIs father looked as he usually did, angry but very regal in the midst of it all.

The photographer gave an almost fake grin to the family as he happily commanded all four of them to smile. His mother curled her lips up into a dainty grin, his father gave a hearty, tooth-filled smile, and his brother gave a smirk that was basically a gigantic “fuck you” to everyone there trying to take his picture. His brother hated pictures just as much as he did, if not even more so. If he was asked to smile in the past, he would’ve hidden his face or ran away. But now, he knew that it wouldn’t work, so he gave a sarcastic, almost Cheshire Cat-like grin to the camera. No one said a word during the shoot (image, a bit too literally in this case, was everything to his family), but afterwards, his brother got slapped and thrown in the attic without anything to eat. The same happened to him every time; he never smiled no matter how many times he was asked to. He hated smiling, and he hated people, and he hated people telling him to smile.

After all of the photographers left, everything went to hell. He and his brother were beat up and thrown in the attic as usual, but they could hear everything going down below them. The walls were thin, after all. Their mother was heavily drinking, cursing and beating herself and the walls up in her drunken stupor. His father left the house as he shouted that he was going to see “Keiko”, who was his little slut that he had wrapped around his rich finger. He swore that he would eventually unmask them all for what they really were—a bunch of insane, drunk, cheating, and (most of all) abusive liars. As he thought this, he gave out loud coughs, because his brother was smoking a joint that he had managed to hide away behind some kind of chest in the attic. However he had managed to light it was beyond Shoto, but at this point, that was the least of the boy’s worries. Mother would be coming up to the attic soon.

He hated living in this dollhouse.


End file.
